Mine
by Dravenpup
Summary: Loki makes one last escape and lands to earth confused and alone. This time his plan is to blend in with the mortals long enough to come up with a plan! He has a bit of help from his foolish little mortal friend. (First story so forgive the bad summary) LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

Life has always been difficult. Yet I believe if you ask anyone in the world they would tell you the same thing. It's just the way it goes, life is meant to have it's ups and downs. It's how you handle these moments that either make or break you. I've been made and broken so many times over I could honestly not remember well enough to tell you all the times and what happened during them. But I remember enough to know they happened, and those moments are what brought me here.

I live alone now, in New York. Making it day by day living off whatever I make as a bar tender that night. Tips are amazing sometimes and I'm grateful for every one. It's not a perfect life but it keeps a roof over my head and food on my table. I'm single, have no more family to worry about and can't honestly complain about my life at this point.

So why am I at a dirty old lake musing over life and past mistakes? Well, this is just how I pass the time. It gets me through the day and keeps me grateful for what I have. Tonight though... Tonight just seems off. The sky is an odd color, and the air feels thick. Not to mention there isn't a sound besides my own breathing. Something just isn't right. Worse yet in the distance, there seems to be a star or something, brighter than most... It's... Falling?


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan ran towards the smoke, where the star had fallen. At least at the time she thought it had been a star, or something of the sort. However now with the smoke clearing the light had vanished and nothing was really giving her hope she would find the object. She grunted a bit as she tripped over rocks and muddy sections of the lake she had come to visit almost every night. She hadn't wanted to wonder too far from her car but this object had to be found! She had hoped it was still in one peace! The excitement of finding something cool from space was almost too much for her. Though she was starting to think there was nothing left of the object.

Her flashlight was getting more dim by the moment as were her hopes of finding anything. Not to mention her boots were now muddy and it was crawling towards her pants. She was ready to give up the search and go home until a soft groan stopped her in her tracks. Her breathing stopped a moment as she listened closely waiting to hear it again. When the groan happened again though she began to panic. Here she was alone, with nothing but a flashlight to defend herself with! She spun around as quickly as the mud around her feet would let her.

"H...Hello?" She stuttered a bit, honestly quiet worried about who would be out here at this time of night. Sure she was being somewhat hypocritical but this wasn't the time to worry about it. There was someone out here besides herself.. Even worse they sounded hurt. Then it hit her, whomever was out here was right around where the thing had fallen! She began to panic thinking perhaps it landed on them. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" She called again, now a bit worried. What were the chances it actually hit someone? Then again what were the chances of any of this?

She stumbled forward a bit more, shining what was left of her light into the darkness hoping to see something besides the mud and weeds she'd been seeing. Then it happened again, a small sound this time closer. She hurried towards it, stopping when she saw a figure hunched over in the mud. She gasped a bit shining the light on it. "Are you all right?" She asked feeling stupid as she did.

The figure looked up and from what she could see it was a man. She took a small step back, unsure of what exactly to do. He could have been some drunken crazy man and she didn't want to take any chances. "I.. I need help.." The voice sounded so weak and helpless she couldn't help but feel a bit safer as she stood her ground.

She looked around a bit, almost hoping someone else would show up to take this off her, but alas they were alone. She sighed and made her way towards the man "is anything broken? Can you walk?" She asked trying to figure out her limits. But the man wouldn't speak, he just kept shaking his head. "Sir.. I.. I want to help you but.."

"I've lost it all... I've lost everything... It's all gone.." He began to repeat almost hysterically. She stared a moment longer unsure if she should help him or leave him. More and more he seemed like a poor drunken soul. Perhaps the cops could help him more than her. She turned to leave, her intent to call the police the next goal, but a hand reached out and grabbed hers. She screamed a little and turned back towards the man who was trying to stand now. "Please.. I need to be elsewhere. I'm not safe here.. Please"

She looked back towards her car, then towards the man. She wanted so badly to leave but was far too invested now. She cursed herself as she reached down and helped him up. Apparently he wasn't so bad off as he could stand on his own, wobbly as it was. She held him tightly and lead him to her car. "You sit in the back, and... and I have a gun.. If you try anything..." She lied, and he looked almost as if he knew it was a lie, even laughing a little as she said it.

"I mean you no harm." Was all replied as she eased him into the backseat. She looked him over now seeing him better with the light of the car. He looked a mess, muddy and beat up a bit. He also looked as if he had just stumbled away from a drunken Halloween party. Yet, he looked familiar. Though she didn't play too much into that thought as she shut the door and climbed into the drivers seat.

"The hospital is just a few miles away.. You're gonna be fine" She said back to him as she started the car and pulled out to head that way. However once more his hand found her, only this time he grabbed her shoulder. Not threatening, but more desperate.

"Please, I assure you I'm in no need of medical attention. Just a place to regroup my thoughts."

Her mind raced as she stopped the car. "I'm not taking you to my house! You're a stranger! What the hell, don't you have somewhere else I could drop you off?" She turned back to look at him, feeling almost guilty for her small rant. She stared a moment "you aren't running from the cops are you?" She asked feeling sick as if she was aiding a criminal. If only she knew.

"No..." His reply was quick, and honest... Or, it seemed honest to her. She gripped the steering wheel and took a few deep breathes before doing something she knew in her heart she was going to live to regret. She turned around and headed for home.


End file.
